Just What I Wanted
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: [ONESHOT][SHIKAxINO]“Shika kun…” She whispered letting her nose rub against his.Shikamaru smirked. “Mistletoe.” [HOLIDAY FIC]


**That's right, the holidays are coming up! So I decided to make a Christmas one-shot special! Whee. Please enjoy.!**

**Title: Just What I Wanted  
Rating: T (Language, use of alchohol)  
Catagory: Naruto  
Pairing: Shika x Ino  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Though it would make a fabulous gift.  
**

* * *

"What the hell does billboard brow have that I don't?" Ino dried the streams of tears that were coming down her face. Her body curled up in a ball and her head rested in her knees, where the sound of her sobbing was muffled. 

It was in fact a very Merry Christmas for her. Christmas Eve actually. A big party was held at the Hyuga estate and everyone was invited. Oh and the joy of Christmas, the love it brings.

A petite shy girl with pearl eyes and a loud blond that could be highly obnoxious, finding themselves dancing with each other shyly, but romantically.

A brunette kunochi with tied buns in her hair and a masculine shinobi with brunette flowing hair and the same pearl eyes, discovering each other exchanging gifts and conversations.

A loud bitchy (but can be sweet at times) pink haired girl sucking lips with all-around-sexy shinobi known as Uchiha Sasuke.

HER Uchiha Sasuke! Not Sakura's! HERS!!

This made her upset. Why? Why was it that Christmas brought so much love to everyone except the blond Yamanaka? It wasn't fair.

Well, not to her at least.

Ever since Ino could remember, she had a big crush on Sasuke. Whenever she'd see him, she couldn't help but get dirty images in her mind involving the Uchiha. But then _Sakura _had to be in the same squad as him, and of course, he fell _in love _with billboard brow.

'_Seems more like lust to me.' _Ino thought rolling her tear filled eyes. She kept thinking the same thing; Sakura _has _to be using _some _kind of jutsu that people use to seduce men. _'What guy in their right mind would want to date Forehead? That's just gross!'_

**(A/N: I have nothing against Sakura, it's just for the fic) **

She sniffed while drying more tears. "I hate Christmas." Ino said aloud to no one in particular. "I hate all the love it brings. It's too much to handle. 'Specially when you're not part of it." She hugged her knees tightly, trying to warm her thin body in the thick cold of winter season. She hated winter, she always loved summer. She always thought that it would be so much nicer if Christmas were in summer. But at this moment, the winter cold fit her mood perfectly.

Ino sniffed again followed by a loud sob that was being held in for a little while.

"You know, Ino-chan, crying doesn't ever solve any problems. It could only make them worse." She jumped and shot her head around finding her teammate leaning against the wall, his arms crossed around his chest. His wore a dark green robe that looked like it was loose and opening exposing his bare chest. He wore his hair down tonight (for the special occasion) and let half of it cover one of his left eye. The upper part of his nose was pink, and it looked like he was slightly drunk.

"But some people can't help but cry, Shikamaru-kun." Ino said disguising her shaky voice. "How much did you drink?"

"Enough to make me see spots." He said walking over to her, and she couldn't help but notice, it looked like he was about to fall over.

Ino didn't respond, she just watched him stumble over to her and sit himself down next to her. He stared over at her and gave her a small grin. "Ino-chan," he began, "what's wrong?" Ino didn't know _when _he really started addressing her by Ino-_chan. _Or why on earth he did. _'Maybe it could only be thing he does when he's drunk.' _

"Why do you care? You've never listened to my problems before." She replied turning her head away from the drunk Nara. Shikamaru let out a sigh and a look of disappointment in his face, but it remained unnoticed by Ino.

"Ino-chan…I know I don't normally listen to your problems and…well, as troublesome as it is, I'll listen this time." He said grinning softly. Ino turned to him and stared at him with her puffy eyes. Was he actually being considerate? "It is Christmas and all." He added.

They stared at each other for a moment, both expressions staying the same. Shikamaru and his abnormally happy grin, and Ino with her look of confusion. _'He's never smiled like that since before Asuma-sensei died.' _

"Well…" Ino began taking a sharp sigh. "It seems that everyone has someone special to be with! Hinata has Naruto, Tenten has Neji, and _Sakura _has Sasuke." She complained. Shikamaru had happened to notice how she said 'Sakura' with such disgust. "It's not fair! Everyone has _somebody _but me!"

Shikamaru, being as drunk has he is, rubbed his temples because of the loudness of her screaming. Not only did it give him a headache that he was screaming so loud, but also it pissed him off at what such a dumbass she was being. "That's not true, Ino-chan."

"Yes it is! Why is it that everyone can find love on Christmas but me?" She exclaimed pointing her thumb at herself, making an angry expression on her face.

"First of all, _please _don't shout," began the drunken shinobi while rubbing his temples. "Second of all, shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"What do you mean?" She asked getting ticked off by her teammate's words.

"You're not the only one who doesn't have romance going on at this party! What about Chouji? What about Kiba? What about Shino?" He listed. Ino began to think; why should she care? Then thought; Am I just being a spoiled brat who only thinks of herself? "Ino-chan…" Shikamaru began again. "What about me?"

Then it hit her. She must have been being a total jackass! What was she thinking? Telling Shikamaru her complaints on how it's unfair that she can't find love, when he's also unable to have a romance on Christmas. She must've offended him badly.

Oh yeah, she _is _a bitch.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Ino cried, half out of embarrassment, the other half out of apology and sadness. "I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean –"

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"God, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ino-chan. You're just a little upset."

"I can't believe how damn childish I'm being right now!"

"Stop shouting, please." Shikamaru begged suddenly feeling dizzy and light-headed. "I-Ino…" The alcohol was kicking in and the dizziness got the best of him. His head fell down, landing on Ino's lap and his eyes half way closed.

Ino gasped staring down at the soon-to-be passed out jounin. She let out a sigh and laughed at the drunk jounin. Her hand touched his cheek lightly making him open his eyes more. "I told you before we came not to drink so much." Ino laughed. Shikamaru sat up on his elbows and looked her straight in the eye. Ino blushed at how close his face was to hers and how incredibly handsome he looked up close.

"Shika-kun?" Ino whispered quietly before smooth lips touching hers muffled her voice. The kunochi was shocked. Incredibly shocked the Nara Shikamaru, her teammate since she was 12, was kissing her. Was it because he was drunk? But she couldn't help it; she began to give into the kiss. Her eyes began to close shortly after and her body began to go numb, but she was sure it had something to do with the weather. _'What's he doing? And _why _is he doing this?' _She thought slowly pulling away after a short 5 seconds. "Shika-kun…" Ino whispered letting her nose rub against his.

Shikamaru smirked. "Mistletoe."

Ino blinked a few times and looked above her head. There hung a small mistletoe directly above Ino. "How come I didn't notice that until now?" She asked chuckling.

"You must be blind or something," laughed the drowsy Shikamaru. His head then softly landed back on her lap and he looked up at her. "Merry Christmas." He softly said. Ino giggled and used her index finger to move his hair to the side, so she could see both of his brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas." She replied. The sides of her face curled into a smile and eyes squinted as her smile became larger.

Ino remembered; he _is _drunk, and they _are _under the mistletoe. Meaning that the kiss must've meant nothing. It could have just been because the Christmas tradition is that whenever someone is under the mistletoe, you are supposed to give that person a _kiss. _He could've just been following tradition. _Or _it could have been all the sake he drank. Or maybe he felt sorry for her.

It _had _to be one of those reasons.

But no matter to her if it didn't mean crap to him. It meant a lot to her.

"Hey, Shika-kun?"

"Yes, Ino-chan?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Shikamaru placed his hand on his chin and sighed. "Uh…well, I guess…a hangover that doesn't suck that much." Ino laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Before she brought her hand back down to her side, she felt Shikamaru's fingers overlap hers. The blond looked down at the brunette with her deep ocean blue eyes, and her pale and pink cheeks. She gasped quietly, followed by her gulping slightly, then letting out the air as she went to take more in.

"Shika…kun…"

His thumb stroked the back of her hand as he continued to look up at her, a large grin spread across his face. "And…to have a wonderful Christmas with my Ino-chan…just the two of us."

Ino could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. Her mouth wet dry and she tried to lick her lips to make it feel moist again. Tears of happiness overflowed and made their way down her pale cheeks. "That's exactly what I wanted…Shikamaru."

The brunette smiled then slowly closed his eyes, finally passing out, or just falling asleep out of tiredness. The kunochi thought; maybe Christmas…isn't so bad.

I now she realized what she wanted for Christmas. Shikamaru, was just what she wanted.  
Merry Christmas!!

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone! Please review! **  



End file.
